


Dedue and the Fluffy Fox

by AltForChub



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff and Kink, Kemonomimi, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, kitsune Sylvain, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForChub/pseuds/AltForChub
Summary: Dedue goes to check up on Sylvain, as he has been abnormally reclusive. Fortunately, he is in for pleasantly plump surprise!Another Fic I previously posted on Tumblr. Inspired by a drawing from there.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 14





	Dedue and the Fluffy Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the beautiful piece of art. https://timiddeer.tumblr.com/post/188926734827  
> Check it out!
> 
> Also while it gets steamy no actual sex occurs on screen.

Dedue walks through the halls of the far eastern styled mansion diligently following behind the servant guiding him to Sylvain’s private quarter. He doesn’t understand why Sylvain had not come to greet him in person, as he had done so in the past. Truthfully, the situation instills anxiety and dread. But he remains vigilant and shows no weakness.

Dedue and his guide reach a pair of sliding doors, “Sir Molinaro…” the servant mutters sheepishly. “Forgive the inconvenience. But the Margrave has been rather… reserved when meeting others face to face as of late.”

Quite. He had neglected to join Dimitri and his council in the past few months. Which was somewhat inconvenient when Leicester and Adrestian dignitaries came around.  
Dedue responds “I am certain he has his reasons.” While Sylvain had always been a confidant man, his vulpine characteristics had often been a target of harassment. 

“Yes… he has… no. It is better that you see for yourself.” Dedue’s eyebrow raises in curiosity. “Lord Gautier! Sir Dedue Molinaro has arrived!” 

Sylvain answers with a nervous cadence in his voice, “H-has he!? I will let him in!”

The servant shouts, “Understood!” He turns to face Dedue and nods his head to confirm his course of action with him.

“Thank you.”

“Happy to help.” He then walks back down the hall.

“I’ll be right there Dedue!” His words were followed by the sound of plodding steps from within the room. 

“Is he wearing armor?” Dedue ponders. The sound stops right at the door, there is a silent pause. “Is everything alright Sylvain?”

“I-I’m just steeling myself.” Sylvain sighs. “Dedue… please don’t be to… shocked.” Suddenly, the doors slide apart, and under a second Dedue understands why Sylvain was acting so reclusive. His cheeks were plump and rosy, his pecs were doughy and only half covered by his kimono, and he was carrying a massively-round with fat belly. “Lo-long time no see pal.” 

Dedue is utterly flabbergasted. His eyes wide open, and his own cheeks flushed. He struggles to to find words. When Sylvain’s face begins to turn dour, Dedue awakens from his trance and greets him in turn. “It has been to long Sylvain,” he chuckles with a warm smile.

Tears well up in the corner of Sylvain’s eyes. “DEDUE!” He dives in and envelops the taller man in a warm hug. As Dedue is squished between Sylvain’s thick arms and wobbly belly, a flame ignites within his core.

He nervously tries to wrap his arms around Sylvain’s waist, but he hesitates and instead hugs him around the shoulders. “Wh- why do I want to hold him so tightly?” Dedue wonders to himself.  
Sylvain pulls back and shoots Dedue a wide beaming smile with his eyes squeezed together. His fuzzy ears are perked up high into the air and his numerous fluffy tails sway back in forth. A familiar sight, it grounds Dedue. “OH!” Sylvain exclaims, his eyes blink open. “I had tea prepared for us! Come! Sit down with me.”

“Gladly.”

Sylvain not quite-waddles Dedue over to a kotatsu seated at the center of the room. Last time Dedue had come to this estate with Dimitri, Sylvain had brought out a much more Fodlan style table with chairs. But now there were cushions on the ground for them to sit on. A thought slips through the cracks of Dedue’s consciousness, “Perhaps Sylvain can no longer sit on chairs?” A delightful tingle resonates from within his head and down his spine.

The two of them sit down, and Sylvain pours them a cup of tea each. He uncovers a tray revealing a myriad of sweet treats, both of the Fodlan and Eastern varieties. “My chefs always make the best snacks! Feel free to dig in!” 

Dedue nods his head in understanding. He grabs a couple of cookies he finds familiar as well as a few candies he doesn’t recognize. He nibbles on a cookie and sips his tea. “These are delicious!”

Sylvain giggles and grins, and Dedue’s heart skips a beat. He sighs with relief, “I am glad to see that you are still you, Sylvain.”

Sylvain blushes and turns his face down to avoid making eye contact. “Even though I’ve… changed so much?” he mutters.

“Considering the horrors, we have seen…” Dedue trails off.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to make you worry!” Sylvain apologized. “I was just embarrassed is all. I was already kind of chubby the last time we had met face to face. But now…”

Dedue shakes his head in disagreement. “There is nothing to be ashamed of Sylvain,” he says with a deep and silky cadence. Sylvain is dumbfounded; his ears are perked up and his tails are pointing up in the air. “It is a good thing. You are no longer bound to the life of battle and strife.”

“Thank you,” Sylvain sniffles. 

The two of them spend their time conversing by recounting their activities in the past few months. Much of it is business. Though Sylvain had been avoiding Fhirdiad, he had by no means neglected his role as the Margrave. Whenever he should have the chance to speak with his Majesty in person, he could be able to give all sorts of pleasant news regarding improving relations with Sreng. In turn, Dedue better explains proceedings at the national capital. All the while, Sylvain heartily scarfs down dessert after dessert. He even drinks most of the tea pot on his own. Dedue instead drinks in the sight. He silently observes Sylvain; the smacking of his lips, the puff of his cheeks, and the occasional circular strokes atop his belly.

“Wow, I haven’t seen you smile so much in such a long time!” Sylvain cheerfully points out.

“Am I?” Dedue squeaks. He pulls up his scarf to conceal his blush and Sylvain chuckles.

Sylvain finishes up their tea. “Now how about I show you my art collection? I’ve recently received the landscape commission I told you about.”

“That sounds delightful.” Dedue swiftly and gracefully stands up from his cushion. Sylvain however, huffs and wheezes as he tries to push himself up onto his feet.

Sylvain grouses, “E-excuse me, I’ll just be a second.”

“Let me help.” Dedue walks around to Sylvain’s side. 

“Thanks…” he mutters in embarrassment, as he uses Dedue’s left arm to pull himself up. Dedue reaches his free arm behind Sylvain to provide further support… but his instincts get the better of him and he grasps a thick butt cheek in his hand. Sylvain yelps in shock, “EEP!” and springs upright. “Dedue!”

“Forgive me!”

“It’s f-fine. I was just surprised.” Sylvain sighs. He swiftly recovers by switching to teasing, “You’ve gotten quite bold, feeling me up like that.”

Dedue’s face looks like he fell asleep under the midday sun in the summer. “It was wholly inappropriate of me.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t mean it.” But Dedue could not tell him no. It was at the back of his throat, but instead of coming out, it remained trapped. Choking him with dense embarrassment. Sylvain’s cheeks parallel Dedue’s and are almost as red as his hair. “You’re kidding!?”

“I-I-I,” Dedue stammers. “It was an accident… but I…”

“You wanted to?”

“Y-yes.” The two of them go silent. The atmosphere is so thick with awkward it would take a chainsaw to cut through it.

“Why? You never have before.”  
“  
I think it is because you are… so fluffy.”

“Sylvain tilts his head in confusion. “Huh? But my tails stopped growing ages ago, and I haven’t let my hair grow out in a while.”

“What I mean is…” Dedue pinches his brow and groans with exhaustion and anxious anticipation. He smacks his own cheeks to snap himself out of it. With his hands, he outlines a large circle.  
Sylvain stares with eyes wide open and mouth wholly agape. Enough for the fat on his neck to bunch up into a second chin. “You like how fat I’ve gotten!” he squeaks in disbelief. Dedue silently nods his head up in down. Sylvain babbles, “But. I. How. That can’t.” He stops and catches his breath. “Okay. So, like, what is it about all of this that piques your interest.”

“Just… everything. Your stomach, your chest, your arms, your rear… It all looks so plump and squeezable. And it certainly felt that way.” 

Both of them are burning hot and breathing slowly, almost panting. Sylvain nervously gulps and musters just enough strength to speak, “Do you want to rub my belly?”

“Oh yes~” 

Sylvain gently grasps Dedue’s hands in his own, and holds them on top of his stuffed stomach. Together the gently massage circles into it. Sylvain hums in delight, “Mmm.”

Dedue makes a breathy sigh, “Wonderful~” He slowly works his hands to Sylvain’s chest, and inches them under the clothing.

Sylvain grasps Dedue’s wrists, halting his progress. “Perhaps we could continue this, in my bedroom?”

Dedue nods his head, “Mhm.” Sylvain gives him a toothy grin, he holds Dedue’s hand and walks him to another pair of sliding doors at the back of the current room. He pulls them open revealing his bedroom proper. It was neat and tidy, not a hair out of place, except for the full-body mirror flipped backward. His bed was a king-sized bed with a legless cedar frame. Sylvain guided Dedue to the bed’s right side. 

Sylvain turned to face him, his cheeks were cherry red and his smile was big but wobbly with anxiety and anticipation. He grabs at the hem of his top and gradually pulls it open. Dedue begins to reach out to return to caressing Sylvain, but he stops him, “Wait. Help me take this off.” Dedue abides, Sylvain continues to slowly pull away at his kimono and Dedue lends a hand. Sylvain turns around, brushing his many fuzzy tails across the other’s abdomen. He chuckles, and Sylvain’s ears flicker, delighted by his deep warm voice. Dedue carefully pulls the cloth over his vulpine partner’s shoulders. With the kimono off, Sylvain takes it and sort-of half-way folds it and rests it on the foot of the bed. Ever the while avoiding meeting Dedue face to face. Though pent-up, Dedue remains patient. Sylvain mutters under his breath, “Okay, let’s do this.” He turns back around, he is desperately trying to put up an air of confidence and his flashing a sharp toothy grin, but the subtle shakes in his movement give him away. Dedue however is in awe. Now he can see the full expanse of Sylvain’s chunkier form. Without the clothing in the way he can see Syl’s puffy tits and their bright pink nipples. As well as Sylvain’s cavernous belly button, with a scarlet treasure tail leading down from it and across his droopy under belly. “Like what you see?”

Dedue realizes he was holding his breath, and exhales heavily through his nostrils. “I am utterly captivated!” he exclaims with a deep sultry cadence.

Sylvain internally squeals in a hysterical fashion. He coughs, “I want to lay on my bed, as you continue to rub my belly. Is that okay?”

“Indeed.”

“Great!” Sylvain sits down on his bed and Dedue grabs the pillows and fluffs them up. With the pillows stacked up, Syl crawls on top of them. He leans back, and presents himself to be taken. Dedue slips off his scarf and leaves it with the kimono. He shimmies off his boots and pushes them outof the way. Then he leans a knee on to the mattress to test it to make sure the bed could withstand both their weights. He heard no disconcerting squeaks or cracks so he proceeds, and pounces at Sylvain’s belly. Dedue cups the underside of his belly and squeezes it in his hand, and then jiggles it. He slid them around and up the circumference. He grasped Syl by the love handles and placed a kiss on his stomach. “Dedue~” Sylvain moans.

Dedue stares up at him and gives him a devious grin. He places his hands on each side of his navel and buries his face into Syl’s belly. Then, to Sylvain’s surprise, gives him a wet and sloppier kiss. “Oh! You, you…!” Dedue pays him no mind as he tastes Sylvain’s skin. He comes back up for air and his eyes change their focus to Sylvain’s moobs. He reaches his hands out and grasps the jugs in his palms. “You Beast!” Dedue smooshes them together, bounces them in his hand, and rubs the areola with his thumbs. Sylvain, helpless, grasps the sheets beneath him.

Eventually, Dedue lifts his hands and gives his partner a moment to catch his breath. “I’m… not being too rough on you, am I?” he inquires with concern. 

Sylvain pants, “No, no. I just, never done something like this before. And… it’s been a while since I’ve been intimate with anyone.” He frowns.

“Ah…” Dedue sympathizes with him. “Sylvain… may I kiss you again.”

“Oh, um… Sure.” Sylvain agrees with a blush. “You already did so it’s not a pro…” Before Sylvain can finish his sentence, Dedue gently grasps him from the back of the head. And pulls him in for a kiss on the lips. Sylvain’s eyes dilate and his pointy ears flicker. He closes his eyes and drinks in Dedue’s taste. But then…

GURGLE

Sylvain’s stomach growls loudly and inappropriately. Dedue breaks away from Sylvain and looks down on his plump belly. “Ah, did you not yet have your fill?” Dedue teases.

Sylvain knows that was his stomach beginning to digest the food he had earlier, not begging for more. So, he should tell Dedue no. Yet he answers, “I am famished.” With a cute little pout. 

Dedue’s guffaws so deeply and loudly it shakes the room. “Well then. We can’t have that, now can we?” He gazes into Sylvain’s eyes wistfully and with a dreamy smile. “Why don’t we sneak into your kitchen so I can whip up something?”

“Yes please!” Sylvain cheers.

Dedue grins, “We will have you full in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have at least one more fic I'm thinking of putting here. After that updates may slow down do to real world complications.


End file.
